NYADA: A Glee Spin-Off
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: NYADA follows Chloe Rhodes (Dove Cameron) as she heads off to college and begins her journey to adulthood but quickly discovers that not everything goes her way once she leaves the nest and arrives at the very competitive New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) the number one school in the nation for musical theatre


**NYADA**  
 **Season 1:**

 **Episode 1**

 **STARRING:**  
 **Dove Cameron as Chloe Rhodes**  
 **Ross Lynch as Axel Cooper**  
 **Alex Zaichkowski as Xavier Todd**  
 **Kirstin Maldonado as Julia "Jules" Langston**  
 **Scott Hoying as James Langston**

 **RECURRING:**  
 **Max Schneider as Adrian Cooper**  
 **Anne Hathaway as Lauren Gibfried**

 **SCENE 1: NYADA (DORMS). MORNING**

We small travelers suitcase is rolling through the halls. Slowly reveal Chloe Rhodes as she continues to walk through the halls of her dream school. She has a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Chloe was perky, energetic, and is very fashionable with a preppy chic style.

 **Chloe Voiceover:** I like to see myself as a STAR in the making. I have performed in every musical production at my high school. Demanding they told me, but I didn't let that detour me from my dreams. I wasn't a team player they said, but I lead the glee club to a National win. Now I am finally here at NYADA after being waitlisted from a semester. I worked so hard to be here. This is my chance to become like my idol…the one and only Ms. Rachel Berry!

Chloe walks pass a room where she hears a piano playing. She walks back towards the door and proceeds to enter the room. Xavier Todd is sitting at the piano looking at sheet music. He hears the wheels from Chloe's suitcase. He stops playing and turns towards Chloe.

 **Chloe:** I'm sorry if I startled you. I heard the music from the hallway.

 **Xavier:** I was just messing around. I've been trying to figure out what I want to play for this Musical Composition class.

Chloe continues to walk closer to the piano. She stands her suitcase by the piano. Xavier slides over on the bench. Chloe smiles and takes a seat. She scans the sheet music placed in front of her.

 **Chloe:** Let's have a listen.

Xavier smiles and begins to play "What You Mean to Me" from Finding Neverland.

 **Xavier:**  
Standing here  
All at once  
All the words run dry

 **Chloe:**  
Something changed  
Can't explain  
And I can't deny

 **Xavier:**  
Turning in circles  
And blurring the lights  
The unspoken is calling us tonight

 **Both:**  
I won't lie  
I'm a little bit frightened  
Of my imagination  
Swear I'll try  
I'm feeling enlightened  
Your my inspiration  
We can fly if we want to  
I promise you faith will give you wings  
Just take the second star on the right  
Straight ahead till morning light

 **Xavier:**  
Close your eyes  
Will you dream  
That's where I will be

{Xavier looks over to Chloe. Her voice and her beauty mesmerize him.}

 **Chloe:**  
Say it's true ( **Xavier:** it's true)  
Say you do ( **Xavier:** I do)

 **Chloe and Xavier:**  
Say you do believe  
The greatest adventures are waiting so patiently  
Angels are calling us tonight  
I won't lie (Xavier: No, I won't babe, oh...)  
I'm a little bit frightened  
Of my imagination  
I swear I'll try  
Cause I'm feeling enlightened  
You're my inspiration  
We can fly if we want to  
I promise you faith will give you wings  
Just take the second star on the right  
Straight ahead to the morning light

Chloe wipes tears from her eyes as Xavier ends the song on the piano. He looks over to Chloe to see that she has tears in her eyes.

 **Xavier (concerned):** You're crying. Did I do something wrong?

 **Chloe (wiping her eyes):** It was just so beautiful. I'm sorry, but I just get so emotional.

Chloe chuckles as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

 **Chloe:** I should go finish registering for classes. It was nice hearing you play. I'm Chloe by the way.

Chloe rises from the piano with a smile, grabs her suitcase, and proceeds to sprints out the room, but she looks over to give Xavier a smile. Xavier waves. He was in love.

* * *

 **SCENE 2: MUSIC STORE. AFTERNOON**

Axel is walking through the aisle of the music store. He is looking through a pile of old records. He notices a young woman. She walks pass with a flirtatious look on her face. He continues to watch as she navigates through the store. Their eyes are gazing at one another. She slowly begins to walk towards the door with Axel trailing behind her.

Axel stops her and pulls her closer to him and the two begin to kiss. The woman pulls away looking around at their surroundings as if she did not want to be seen. Axel smiles and wraps his hands around the woman's waist.

 **Axel:** I'm tired of sneaking around.

Woman: You're one of my students. If anyone ever knew that I was involved with you, I could be in a lot of trouble.

 **Axel:** I'll drop out! It's not like I want to be at NYADA anyway. I'm just there because…

 **Woman:** Listen I get it. Mommy and daddy sent you away and now you are acting out. I thought this could be fun, but I'm not trying to be a therapist.

The woman places her shades on and begins to walk off. Axel stands there speechless. Adrian appears from the distance. Axel becomes frustrated after seeing Adrian.

 **Adrian:** Shouldn't you do something more productive with your time then chase behind girls?

 **Axel:** I don't have time for this… I'm not the one who wanted to be here in the first place. Just leave me the hell alone Adrian.

Axel walks away bumping shoulders with Adrian. He exits the store, but Adrian follows behind. He grabs Axel's arm. Axel snatches his arm away from Adrian's grip.

 **Adrian:** I don't want you here either, but you are. You need to be grateful that you got into a school like NYADA.

 **Axel:** I'm only here because your mother convinced our father that I should be here. It helped you, so they think it will help me, but it's not. I like who I am and I'm not changing for anybody.

Axel storms off.

* * *

 **SCENE 3: NYADA (ROUND ROOM). AFTERNOON**

Lauren Gibfried walks into the NYADA Round Room where several other students are waiting and seated. Lauren had a reputation for being rebellious and often involved in dangerous and crazy situations. She was also the woman from the music store that was with Axel.

 **Student (whispering):** I heard she is an evil bitch from Hell

Lauren takes off her sunglasses and looks at a list.

 **Lauren:** Chloe? Chloe Rhodes…What type of name is that?

Lauren begins to look around for Chloe with a scowl. Chloe races down the aisle of the round room.

 **Chloe:** I'm here! I'm here!

Chloe runs onto the stage next to Lauren. She glances over to see that Lauren was aggravated.

 **Chloe (trying to catch her breath):** I am so sorry that I am late. I got a little lost trying to find this place. I didn't know a school could have so many hallways.

Lauren couldn't care less. She rolls her eyes and walks off the stage taking a seat in the audience.

 **Lauren:** I need to evaluate your talents to see how I can help you become somewhat of a better performer.

 **Chloe:** You want me to perform. I haven't warmed up. I haven't prepared anything.

 **Lauren:** If only I cared. You should continue standing there wasting my time.

The students begin to chuckle, which makes Chloe uneasy. Chloe walks center stage and musters a smile on her face. The band waits on the stage with their instruments. Chloe gives a quick signal to the band.

 **Chloe (quickly):** Although this audit is just a mere obstacle in my road to Broadway. I believe that I, Chloe Rhodes, can prevail with my vocal prowess as I sing my rendition of Journey to the Past from the classic film Anastasia.

 **Lauren (agitated):** Can you just sing the song! Who allowed you to enroll here?

The band begins to play a slightly modern R&B version of Journey to the Past.

 **Chloe:**  
Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!

 **Lauren:** Make it stop!

The room is silent. Chloe stops her performance. She glances over at Lauren who is not paying attention.

 **Chloe:** I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?

 **Lauren:** Yes. You opened your mouth. That was abysmal. Maybe next time make a selection a little bit more current. Class dismissed!

Chloe becomes disappointed after hearing her critique. Chloe walks off the stage trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

 **SCENE 4: NYADA (MUSIC ROOM). AFTERNOON**

James Langston is waiting at the piano looking over the sheet music. He looks at his watch and becomes frustrated as he continues to wait for someone. Jules Langston walks into the music room as if she ruled the world. These twins were inseparable.

 **James (irritated):** I was waiting here for almost an hour.

 **Jules (unfazed):** I was having a hair crisis Jamie. I've been looking for the perfect song for my audition today. I wanted a piece that would not only display my vocal range, but also my emotional complexity.

 **James:** I think you're thinking about this too hard. You are a good singer let your voice be the star.

 **Jules:** You're my twin, Jamie. How could you ever say I'm just a good singer. Good is for amateurs. I need to be great.

James rolls his eyes and begins to play the instrumental intro to the "Phantom of the Opera." Jules turns around to see a filled auditorium of adoring fans. She is now dressed in a beaded slip top metallic floral evening ball gown with long wavy brunette hair.

 **Jules:**  
In sleep, he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

{The spotlight shifts to James who is playing the piano wearing a tuxedo and a mask that covers half of his face.}

 **James:**  
Sing once again with me our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

 **Jules:**  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

 **James:**  
It's me they hear...

{James slowly stands from the piano and move towards his sister. They both stand next to each other caterer-cornered. }

 **Both:**  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind

 **Backup:**  
Beware, the Phantom of the Opera

 **James:**  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery

 **Jules:**  
Were both in you

 **Both:**  
And in this labyrinth, where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there

 **Jules:**  
Inside my/your mind...

 **James:**  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

 **Jules:**  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

{Jules begins to vocalize.}

 **James:**  
Sing!  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel of Music!  
Sing for me!

The song ends with Jules standing in front of a panel of directors. They are speechless and pleasantly surprised by the power of her voice. The director stands up in applause. Jules looks at the panel with a smile as she exits out off the stage. James is waiting in the halls pacing. Jules walks out and continues to walk ignoring her brother. James follows behind.

 **James:** How did it go?

 **Jules:** I was perfect of course.

Jules kisses her brother's cheek, hands him her purse and continues to walk away.

* * *

 **SCENE 5: NYADA (DORMS). AFTERNOON**

Chloe is walking down the hall with a look of defeat. Xavier appears in the distance coming towards her.

 **Xavier:** Hey. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Xavier.

She shakes his hand and gives a fake smile, but he can see something is clearly on her mind. They continue to make their way down the hall.

 **Xavier:** Are you okay? You look kind of down.

 **Chloe:** I probably have an evil teacher who hates me for no reason. She stopped my performance.

 **Xavier:** I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. She just has to warm up to you. The second semester is usually a lot harder because so many auditions are happening and stress starts to get to people. You should have to prove to her that NYADA brought you here for a reason.

Chloe takes this all in. She starts to cheer up remembering her dreams. She smiles and gives Xavier a hug.

 **Chloe:** Thank you, I really needed that.

 **Xavier:** Anytime.

They reach Chloe's dorm.

 **Chloe:** I have a bunch of homework to do.

 **Xavier:** Maybe we can hang out some time?

Chloe nods as she begins to open her room door. Xavier couldn't help but smile as he proceeds to walk away. Xavier looks over his shoulder to see Chloe who happens to be looking back at him. They smile at each other and she enters her room closing the door. She falls to her bed and takes a deep breath.

* * *

 **SCENE 6: NEW YORK COFFEE VENDOR. AFTERNOON**

James grabs two cups of coffee from a merchant. He makes his way to Jules who is attentively staring at her phone. He hands her a coffee and they continue to walk through the crowded New York streets.

 **James:** They're going to call you. If you look at your phone any harder it's going to blow.

 **Jules:** It shouldn't be taking so long. I know I had the best performance there.

 **James:** Just give it time before you drive yourself crazy.

 **Jules:** I need this part. This could push me one step closer to winning a Tony.

James looks at his watch and sees it's getting late. Jules attention remains on her phone.

 **James:** I need to catch my train before I'm late.

 **Jules:** Late? Late for what? I'm your only friend so I would know if you had plans.

 **James:** You're wrong little sister.

James kisses his sister's cheek and runs off.

* * *

 **SCENE 7: APARTMENT COMPLEX ROOFTOP. NIGHT**

Axel steps out onto the roof. He takes a seat on the loveseat that pointed to the city skyline. He receives a phone call.

 **Axel:** Hey dad…I'm not failing. I have just been busy with other things…I know why you sent me here…It's not that simple dad. I don't belong at NYADA…Yeah, I'll talk to you later.

Axel throws his phone in frustration.

* * *

 **SCENE 8: VARIOUS LOCATIONS. NIGHT**

A rock version of "Come Together" by the Beatles begins to play. Axel stands on a rooftop looking out at New York as he sings.

 **Axel:**  
Here come old flat-top, he come grooving up slowly  
He got ju-ju eyeballs, he's one holy roller

{We transition to James is walking out of the subway. He looks around to figure out where he was. He proceeds to crosses the street with a crowd of pedestrians as he sings.}

 **James:**  
He got hair down to his knees  
Got to be a joker, he just do what he please

{Next appears Jules who is standing in the middle of the hall with a smile on her face and her phone placed on her ear. She hangs up the phone as if she just received good news. She turns around and begins to walk as she sings.}

 **Jules:**  
He wear no shoeshine, he's got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger, he shoot Coca-Cola

{Chloe is lying on her bed looking at the ceiling feeling down and out. She sits up and begins to sing her part of the song with a look of determination.}

 **Chloe:**  
He say, "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free

{A split screen of all the cast singing.}

 **Axel, Chloe, Xavier, Jules, and James:**  
Come together, right now  
Over me

{James is in the instrument room playing the instrumental on the guitar. He turns to begin to sing.}

 **James:**  
He roller-coaster, he got early warning  
He got muddy water, he one mojo filter

Axel enters the building from the roof. He looks down and sees all the flights off stairs. As he walks down, he is singing.

 **James with Axel:**  
He say, "One and one and one is three"  
Got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see

{A split screen of all the cast singing.}

 **Axel, Chloe, Xavier, Jules, and James:**  
Come together, right now  
Over me  
Come together, right now  
Come together, right now  
Come together, right now  
Over me

We see each cast member with a new look of purpose as they are finally ready to show the world that they are ready to achieve their dreams. Axel steps out of the building bumping into Chloe. He helps her off the ground. They gaze into each other eyes and instantly feel a spark.

 **Axel:** I'm sorry.

Chloe remains silent. All she could do was smile as she tried to avoid looking him in the eyes. Axel gives her a charming smile laying his trap.


End file.
